Cinta Yang Membebaskan
by AIP18
Summary: Semua menuduh istrinya, Hinata, berselingkuh. Bahkan Naruto melihat dengan mata sendiri, sakit gila. Tapi bagaimana ya, bisa-bisa ia mati tanpa Hinata. Menikah dg orang yang nggak mencintaimu terasa bagai memeluk duri di dada. #naruhina #au #oneshot #complete


Cinta Yang Membebaskan

.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the chara are Masashi Kishimoto's.

.

.

.

Pegangan Naruto pada stir menguat, sama kuat dengan sakit yang mendera hati. Di sampingnya, Karin, menahan nafas untuk pemandangan di depan mereka. Uchiha Sasuke dan Hinata, yang secara teknis telah Uzumaki, berada dalam jarak terlalu dekat. Sedekat orang berciuman.

Naruto kembali menancap gas, tak kuat menghadapi Hinata detik itu. Baik ia maupun Karin terlalu syok untuk bicara.

"Jangan ceritakan pada siapapun." Naruto memohon ketika menurunkan Karin.

Jujur Naruto benci sekali bahasa yang dipancarkan mata Karin. Sebuah kasihan yang disederhanakan jadi kalimat, "Aku tak janji."

Ada pukulan yang telak meninju hati Naruto. Terasa sakit bukan main bagi harga dirinya sebagai pria. Penghiburan bahwa Hinata suatu saat mencintainya, hancur total. Nyatanya cuma Sasuke yang berhasil menjamah Hinata. Enam bulan pernikahan adalah sekadar angka dan omong kosong. Ia tak cukup bagi sang istri. Baik cukup kaya, tampan, pantas. Yang dimilikinya hanyalah keberanian. Yaitu keberanian berumah tangga dengan wanita yang hatinya milik pria lain.

Sebagaimana kebanyakan pria, Naruto juga punya hasrat banal untuk memukuli Sasuke. Untuk Hinata, sepersekian detik ia menghakimi sebagai perempuan bodoh dan murah. Mau saja dijilat kembali bibir yang telah meludahkannya.

Namun, alih-alih, Naruto merasa malu. Jangan-jangan marah dan jijik itu berasal dari ego belaka. Maskulinitasnya terganggu, dan cintanya yang selama ini diagung-agungkan, hanyalah objektivikasi terhadap perempuan.

Tidak, Naruto tak serendah itu. Jika memperturutkan naluri purbanya sebagai lelaki, lalu memukuli Sasuke, maka tak ubahnya Naruto binatang yang bertarung demi mangsa. Tidak, hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menggunakan fisik untuk urusan hati. Alasan sama untuk tak menyentuh Hinata setelah enam bulan pernikahan. Naruto mau bersatu karena Hinata ingin, bukan harus apalagi terpaksa.

Jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk bersikap sealami mungkin. Mengkonfrontasi sama saja membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Ia kalah segalanya dari Sasuke. Bahkan bila mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan, Naruto ikuti permainan diam itu. Ia membiarkan sang istri dan sahabat bermain api, sementara dirinya yang terbakar. Ya, Naruto memang salah. Salah karena mencintai Hinata terlalu dalam.

Sayangnya Naruto tak bakat berakting. Begitu melihat Hinata, ia beku. Amarah yang tadinya menggelegak panas berubah es, tercermin pada wajahnya yang dingin.

"Naruto-kun sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata ramah.

Naruto tak peduli keramahan itu. Pandangannya langsung menuju bibir Hinata, merah dan lembab. Sasuke telah mencicipinya, ketika sebagai suami, Naruto belum. Panas itu kembali, menyebar dari hati ke seluruh tubuh. Apa saja yang sudah Hinata bagi pada pria lain?

Meski sudah menahan, Naruto tetap saja mengajukan tanya menyakitkan pada diri sendiri. Pertanyaan yang berasal dari ego sebagai suami-pria-manusia.

Apakah Hinata masih perawan? Sejauh apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apakah Hinata ingin pergi darinya? Bisakah Naruto masuk di antara mereka? Salahkah ia terlalu mencintai Hinata?

"Aku tak enak badan." Jawab Naruto dingin dan kaku.

Naruto melenggang ke kamar. Takut bertatapan dengan mata yang menginginkan perpisahan.

_Aku harus apa, Hinata? Mengiba agar kamu tetap di sini?_

.

.

.

"Aku akan berusaha, Hinata. Bagaimana pun caranya supaya kamu kembali."

Jarak ucapan mengerikan itu, dengan bibir yang kemudian mampir pada Hinata, terlalu cepat untuk ditolak. Begitu Sasuke meleraikan diri, Hinata memasang wajah yang representasi hati, benci. Jahat sekali pria ini, meninggalkannya lalu kembali ketika sepi. Dia pergi bersama janji-janji yang retak. Dari ciuman itu Hinata tahu, doanya tiap malam terkabul. Tak ada lonjakan detak jantung, hangat rasa yang dulu muncul bersama Sasuke. Mungkin cintanya telah dihapuskan, dan jika Hinata harus bahagia, maka pilihan itu takkan jatuh pada bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke pamit, punggung yang dulu disukainya berlalu kuyu, semacam kalah. Sebab, Hinata lebih sanggup di sisi pria formal, biasa saja tapi lugu dan baik hati, seperti Naruto. Jujur, istimewa bukanlah deskripsi untuknya. Semua tentang sang suami, ada pada tataran wajar. Tenang yang pengertian, bicara hanya jika diajak, senyum untuk lelucon. Baiklah kalau dipaksa—keistimewaannya adalah kemauan menunggu. Ia berjanji membuat Hinata jatuh cinta, tanpa perlu menyentuh. Itu sudah berlangsung enam bulan dan entah sampai kapan.

Malam ini Hinata masak ramen. Bagaimana pun ia telah menodai pertemanannya dengan Naruto. Ya, dalam rangka mencuri hati, sang suami menawarkan pertemanan. Konyol tapi manis.

Begitu mendengar pintu dibuka, Hinata menyambut. Yang pertama ditangkapnya adalah ekspresi lelah Naruto. Lelah setengah sedih.

"Naruto-kun sudah makan."

Mata birunya seakan hilang sinar. Wajah Hinata memerah tahu Naruto menatapi bibirnya. Ekspektasi Hinata luruh, itu bukan tatapan ingin, melainkan meragu. Naruto memejamkan mata, seolah ada pedih tak tertahankan. Sebagian rasa tersebut mencengkeram Hinata pula.

"Aku tak enak badan."

Dingin dan kaku, seperti bukan Naruto. Tak ada usapan rambut, suaminya melenggang tanpa tatapan kedua. Hinata mengangkat bahu, mencoba tak peduli. Mungkin ada masalah di tempat kerja. _Who knows. _

Namun kecuekan Naruto ternyata berlangsung lama. Ia jadi berjarak, tak ada lagi Naruto menyajikan makanan dengan cengir dan ucapan : _bon apettit _untuk istriku.

Kehidupan rumah tangga yang semula datar, jadi kering. Kebiasaan Hinata menyimpul dasi Naruto pun ditepis.

"Aku sudah bisa sendiri." Naruto meringis alih-alih tersenyum.

Mau tak mau Hinata curiga. Tak ada baik-baik saja yang dingin dan kaku. Baik-baik saja harusnya nyaman. Dan mereka tak baik-baik saja.

Penasaran terjawab kala Karin, orang yang paling membencinya, menusuk Hinata dengan kata-kata.

"Selingkuh kok sama Uchiha. Aibmu akan terbongkar, tunggu saja."

Hinata seperti mendengar bunyi alarm bom. Rumah tangganya menuju guncangan dahsyat.

.

.

"Hinata, kamu sudah mempermalukan ayah, mempermalukan Hyuuga." Hiashi berucap.

Semua orang di ruang itu menatap Hinata jijik, barangkali pula Naruto, seolah ia melempar tai pada nama baik mereka. Hyuuga – Uzumaki, yang selama ini mengusung keramahan dan konservatifsme sebagai wajah klan, luntur. Ego atas kehormatan mereka berubah jadi penghakiman keji. Yang hening seperti Kushina dan Hanabi pun, menguarkan penghinaan dalam sunyinya.

Hinata yakin itu disebabkan karena ia perempuan dan menantu pertama. Coba kalau Hizashi Hyuga, perselingkuhannya takkan menuai sidang. Masyarakat, melalui organisasi terkecil bernama keluarga, selalu bersikap tak adil pada perempuan.

"Jadi perempuan kok nggak punya harga diri. Sudah punya suami masih jalan sama mantan. Lelaki Uchiha yang meninggalkanmu pula." Karin yang selama ini tak menyukai Hinata, akhirnya memiliki kesempatan menghujat.

Untuk kalimat tersebut, Hinata memejamkan mata, membiarkan sakit memeluknya. Padahal ia tak balas mencium Sasuke. Hari sial itu Hinata hanya mau tahu apa motif si Uchiha. Makanya mau dibawa jalan, yang ternyata cuma omong kosong tentang penyesalan, namun justru jadi boomerang baginya.

"Kenapa kakak melakukan ini? Dari dulu kakak adalah panutan Hanabi, tapi…tapi…"

Hanabi tak melanjutkan, tapi tangis yang menggenang di mata Hyuganya melukai Hinata. Tak ada lagi adik kecil yang memandangnya bangga. Dia termasuk dalam orang-orang yang menyiksa Hinata dengan tatapan hina.

"Wanita bersuami yang jalan dengan pria lain, tak ada bedanya dengan sundal. Ayah kecewa padamu." Tutur Hiashi, menyedekapkan tangan dia menghujani putrinya dengan celaan. "Kalau begini, nak Naruto, ceraikan saja Hinata. Putriku telah mempermalukan Uzumaki dan Hyuga. Dia tak pantas bersanding denganmu."

"Aku setuju. Untuk apa mempertahankan wanita yang sudah menodai pernikahan." Tambah Karin yang diangguki Minato.

Mendengar kata cerai, telinga Naruto berdiri. Tidak, bercerai artinya membebaskan Hinata kembali pada Sasuke. Tidak dalam neraka lapis tujuh pun Naruto akan melakukan itu. Sebab, implikasi sikap tersebut, adalah kesunyian. Sepi yang akan timbul melihat Hinata berbahagia dengan pria lain. Dan Naruto ditinggalkan sendiri.

Bertahun-tahun Naruto tersiksa, menyukai Hinata tapi tak memiliki. Sekarang ia harus melepas? _No no_. Semua melakukan kesalahan, dan perselingkuhan Hinata hadir atas kelengahannya. Naruto tak menjaga dengan benar, belum mencintai secara memuaskan.

"Cukup!" Semua menolah pada bentakan Naruto. "Ini hubunganku, pernikahanku, kenapa kalian merasa berhak memutuskan?"

"Naruto…" panggil Kushina khawatir.

Satu persatu Naruto tatapi marah. Kenapa orang-orang merasa punya hak, ketika ia sebagai suami hati-hati. Dua keluarga ini tak peduli pada perasaannya dan Hinata. Mereka cuma tersinggung, kehormatan yang di atas segala itu, ternodai. Naruto yakin, Hiashi berniat mengasingkan Hinata, mengeluarkan dari klan atas perselingkuhan tak jelas itu. Bahkan sang istri belum mengeluarkan sepatah pun pembelaan.

"Silakan, majulah. Tuntut Hinata sebanyak mungkin." Tantang Naruto. "Tapi kalian harus bersih dari dosa. Bersih total dari pikiran mencela."

Hinata menengok kaget pada sang suami. Pria itu—bagaimana ia harus berkata—berbeda. Masih membela ketika semua menjatuhkan. Meninggikan ketika Hinata diinjak-injak. Ada sedikit sejuk mampir pada hati yang lama terbakar.

Namun, kesejukan itu berlangsung sebentar saja. Hinata sadar bahwa Naruto belum sudi menatapanya. Pembelaan itu entah untuk apa.

"Hinata, ayo pergi."

Tangannya ditarik, mereka menuju mobil yang terpakir rapi. Naruto menyetir ngebut, speedometer melaju cepat ke kanan. Hinata mencengkeram tas, ingin menangis. Inikah kemarahan Naruto? Diam, menjauh, tak tersentuh. Mereka bersama tapi berjarak. Naruto memberi hukuman dari jenis yang membuat Hinata kedinginan.

Mobil terus melaju kencang, mata Hinata memburam oleh ketakutan. Jika Naruto dibiarkan meyetir begini sepuluh menit saja, mereka bisa mati. Hinata menimbang untuk menegur saat mobil berhenti mendadak. Suara ban berdecit, dahi Hinata nyaris menabrak dashboard, sementara Naruto tegang.

Pria itu menoleh ke samping. Pada Hinata yang terkejut oleh luka di mata birunya. Dada Naruto naik turun, mata birunya bercampur merah hendak menangis. Hinata belum pernah mempedulikan pria kecuali Sasuke, namun sekarang, melihat kesedihan Naruto membuatnya tersiksa.

"Hinata kamu bisa nyetir kan?"

Pertanyaan Naruto tak mencerminkan yang bergelora di wajahnya. Hinata baru tahu setelah pria itu menutup mata, menyembunyikan sesak lalu bertutur lemah. Tuturan orang putus asa.

"Aku nggak kuat, Hinata. Maaf. Aku takut membunuh kita." Naruto mengusap wajah, kantung matanya basah. "Kamu pulanglah bawa mobil ini. Dan…" Ia ragu melanjutkan. "Dan kalau mau bertemu Sasuke, tolong jangan sampai ketahuan."

Kemudian Naruto turun dari mobil. Hinata memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu, terisak. Naruto tak pernah meminta apapun. Namun mengapa ketika terjadi, permintaan itu membuat Hinata malu. Cintanya yang pasrah memalukan Hinata, seolah mengizinkan sekaligus tak percaya.

_Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kamu mencintaiku sebegitunya, yang bahkan tak menegur demi menjaga perasaan? Padahal, di antara semua mulut, kamulah yang paling berhak menghina, mengaturku, marah dengan seluruhmu sebagai suami._

.

.

Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, tumpang-tindih seperti pikiran di kepala. Pukul sebelas malam dan Hinata belum pulang. Berkali-kali Naruto mengutuk diri, kebodohannya membiarkan sang istri pergi. Dia merasa lebih kejam dari keluarganya yang mencemooh. Sebagai suami, Naruto malah meninggalkan Hinata di kelamnya terhina. Perempuannya direndahkan berkali-kali, harusnya Naruto ada untuk meninggikan, untuk jadi sandaran.

Apakah Hinata menangis sendirian? Kalimat-kalimat penghakiman tadi terlalu menusuk bagi harga diri. Nilai wanita tidak diukur dari seberapa bersih ia dari jamahan pria. Sebagaimana makhluk lainnya, wanita berhak memberikan tubuhnya pada siapapun. Perkara komitmen yang dilangkahi, orang-orang tak tahu, Naruto- Hinata tak memiliki apapun untuk disebut rusak.

"Oh Hinata, di mana kamu?" Monolog Naruto. Menjambaki rambut tak memberi solusi, sama nihilnya dengan menghubungi nomor Hinata. Suara operator bahkan mulai ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Hinata maaf Hinata maaf Hinata maaf." Ia mengulang-ulang kalimat sampai mampus. "_Please be well._"

Naruto mondar-mandir, menahan diri dari menghubungi keluarga. Sebab tak satu pun teman Hinata diketahuinya. Gadis itu tak membagi kehidupan pribadi. Detik-detik krisis tersebut membuat Naruto ingin menyerah, lalu menghubungi Sasuke. Tak masalah merendahkan diri, toh egonya sebagai suami telah habis, pria Uchiha selalu menang. Terpenting adalah Hinata baik-baik saja.

Saat mulai mencari kontak Sasuke di ponsel, telinganya mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Kemudian muncullah manusia yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menghampiri.

"Dari mana saja. Kamu tahu aku hampir lapor polisi saking khawatirnya?!" Tanpa sadar Naruto menggunakan nada tinggi, membentak Hinata seperti orangtua pada bocah nakal.

"A-aku… aku…"

Mata sembab Hinata membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Ia menebusnya dengan menubruk Hinata, mendekap hangat di kedua lengan. Rasa malu hilang, dengan keberanian yang tak dimiliki sebelumnya, Naruto menabrakkan bibir pada sang istri. Mengecapnya frustrasi dengan marah dan sedih bercampur. Jantungnya mau meledak.

Seperti bocah, Naruto membenamkan diri, menumpukan tubuh mereka tanpa jarak. Tahu-tahu keduanya telah berbaring di karpet. Malam ini ia mau mencintai Hinata utuh, tanpa lapis apapun meski cuma sehelai. Hangat, lembut dan wangi, tubuh wanita begitu berbeda dari pria. Semua itu melingkupi Naruto dan membuat tegak, wajahnya merah menyusuri Hinata di mana-mana.

"Gah." Naruto mengerang.

Sejatinya ia gugup, tak tahu harus apa, dan paling dihindarinya adalah menyakiti Hinata. Naruto membiarkan Naluri memimpin, sedikit rakus mirip binatang. Oh, betapa nikmat bertarung seperti ini. Kulit Hinata yang putih kontras dengannya. Mungkin jika dengan Sasuke takkan seberbeda itu. Hmm… Sasuke.

"Astaga!" Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik diri.

Mereka bertatapan, wajah Naruto kepiting rebus merah, sama pula Hinata. Keduanya kikuk dengan yang baru terjadi. Tapi Naruto lebih ke malu, merasa lancang, perempuan di depannya bukan hak milik paten. Hatinya masih berkelana, dan Sasuke, Naruto benci mengatakan ini: ia menyusuri yang barangkali telah dijejaki Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf." Naruto membungkuk lalu pergi.

.

.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Semalaman ia memikirkan ini: bahwa kecemburuannya yang berlebihan telah jadi kekang. Mengganjal di dada, dan menjerat Hinata. Kecemburuan itu mulai tak sehat. Tanda bahwa yang dicintainya bukanlah murni Hinata. Melainkan ilusinya sendiri akan wanita tersebut. Ia mencintai Hinata karena ego sebagai suami.

Sekarang, Naruto akan membiarkan Hinata memilih. Melakukan yang seharusnya dengan membebaskan bila memang harus. Hinata bukan benda, ia punya hak tolak.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Hinata menangguk. Ini Naruto yang biasa, bukan pria yang semalam menyentuhnya beringas. Sesungguhnya Hinata tak percaya. Sebagian dirinya marah karena dimesrai tanpa konsen. Sebagian lagi lega, sang suami akhirnya memulai, bukan masalah jika mereka saling menyerahkan. Karena, Naruto tipe pria yang mau memegang tangan saja izin. Kesopanannya mengagumkan sekaligus menggelikan. Saat pria itu menarik diri, Hinata terluka. Hati yang berbunga jadi layu terinjak-injak, ia merasa direndahkan oleh tatapan bersalah Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf untuk semalam."

Naruto menatap sepasang mata Hyuuga cantik di depannya. Lalu menunduk, takut menangkap keinginan Hinata pergi. Meninggalkan kisah mereka yang belum dimulai. Mungkin semua memang akan berakhir, tapi melepas adalah soal berat.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menarik hatimu, Hinata?_

"Sebelumnya, kita memulai hubungan ini tanpa cinta sama sekali. Kamu sedang patah hati, lalu aku datang menawarkan komitmen. Aku berjanji mmbuatmu jatuh cinta, tapi kamu belum… salahku juga." Naruto menelan ludah. Hendak menyampaikan hal terberat. "Aku tak ingin menyiksamu dengan ikatan ini, Hinata. Menyakitimu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan. Karena itu, aku membebaskanmu. Kamu bisa menuntut perceraian."

Detik itu Hinata kaku di tempat. Naruto menceraikannya? Tidak—dia mempersilakan Hinata menuntut.

Seketika Hinata menangis. Satu-satunya emosi ketika kamu sangat marah dan sedih. Ia marah atas _selfless_ Naruto yang minta ampun. Membebaskan? Bahkan dia juga tahu, bahwa untuk beberapa tempo Hinata terpenjara oleh ikatan ini.

Namun perasaan lain baru saja terbit. Jika selama ini perasaannya pada Naruto sebatas simpatik, maka kini bertambah hormat dan kagum. Cinta yang membebaskan. Hinata kira itu level tertinggi seseorang dalam mencintai. Yang tak menginginkan apapun selain kebahagian bagi cintanya. Tak masalah dirinya terluka, melihat si cinta bahagia, sudah merupakan obat.

Hinata tergugu. Ia bahkan tak mencintai Sasuke sedalam ini. Hati Naruto begitu cantik, melakukan hal yang mengherankan bagi orang-orang. Hinata tak menyangka, bahwa justru sang suamilah yang memiliki cinta terbesar di antara mereka bertiga. Si segi ke tiga.

"Hi-Hinata jangan nangis." Naruto kebingungan. "Jangan begini. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Jangan menangis."

Naruto berlari ke pantri mengambil segelas air. Ia tak tahu mengapa Hinata malah menangis. Apa Naruto salah lagi? Tidak, sungguh tak terbersit menganggapnya rendah dengan bercerai. Justru, ia ingin menghormati sang istri agar tak perlu lagi dicemooh keluarga.

Si pria Uzumaki memeluk istrinya, menenangkan. Namun ketenangan tak berlangsung lama. Hinata merosot, bersimpuh di kakinya.

"Maaf… maaf Naruto-kun." Tak terbayangkan seorang Hyuuga akan memeluk kedua betis Naruto, terisak-isak. "Aku bersalah. Tak pernah menghargaimu. Tolong jangan ceraikan aku." Bersungguh-sungguh Hinata berjanji. "Aku janji akan perbaiki semua."

Seluruh tubuh Naruto dingin, merinding oleh pernyataan Hinata. Ia justru mendapat utopianya ketika berniat melepas.

.

.

"Jaa. Sasuke-kun." Dadah Naruto.

Sambil menutup pintu, Sasuke berteriak. "Jijik."

L aki-laki adalah makhluk aneh, bisa berteman dengan musuh seperti tak terjadi apapun. Hinata senang sih, tapi heran. Naruto dengan santai membercandai, sementara Sasuke menggendong Boruto tanpa risih. Dalam hati ia bertanya, mereka sungguhan pernah berebut dirinya?

Naruto memandangi Hinata yang mengangkat Boruto. Pemandangan terindah menyaksikan sang istri menyusui bayi mereka. Bayi Naruto, bukan pria lain. Bagian dirinya dan sang istri bersatu lalu membentuk manusia baru. Kadang-kadang Naruto takjub akan itu. Jika ingat, dadanya membusung oleh aliran hangat dan bangga.

Berusaha memecahkan keheningan nyaman itu, Naruto berseloroh.

"Kok diam. Sedih ya ditinggal mantan?" Seringai Naruto melebar karena Hinata mencebik.

"Tau ah." Hinata sibuk meneteki sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Boruto.

"Jangan cemberut dong, perlu kupanggilkan Sasuke lagi?

Yang Naruto tak tahu, Hinata tersengat ucapan tersebut. Bisakan bercanda selain itu? Seolah-olah Naruto belum percaya penuh.

"Hei nyonya. Bicara dong, ketemu mantan aja suami dicuekin." Naruto menyikut Hinata, menggoda.

"Bener pengin aku balik sama Sasuke? Aku nggak butuh bantuan, bisa sendiri."

Biru laut mata Naruto melebar, Hinata menjawab guyonannya dengan suara serak. Tangan yang sedari tadi menepuk pantat Boruto, beralih mengusap air mata.

Hinata bangun tertatih, jahitannya yang belum dua puluh empat jam masih perih. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seakan mau jebol, apalagi dibuat jalan, sakit bukan main.

"Biar aku saja." Naruto sigap, hendak mengambil Boruto dan meletakkan di crib. Tapi ia nelangsa saat tangannya ditepis.

"Hinata jangan ngambek. Maaf." Tangan Naruto kembali menyentuh udara saat coba membantu.

"Bercandanya keterlaluan. Beneran mau aku kembali sama Sasuke? Kurasa mudah baginya sekadar menampung aku dan Boruto."

Naruto tercekat, membayangkan saja ia tak sanggup. Ia tahu, Sasuke sebagaimana dirinya, mencintai Hinata begitu dalam sampai berani menyebrang aturan. Naruto bisa mati melihat mereka bersatu sebagai keluarga. Tadi saja Sasuke menatapi Boruto kagum, mencari bagian Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, enggak dong. Hinata dan Boruto milikku. Maaf ya."

Hinata kesakitan saat berjalan, tapi tetap menolak bantuan. Ego memberi kekuatan lebih rupanya. Naruto tak tega, maka ia gesit meraih Hinata, menggendongnya ala pengantin. Pria itu lalu memangku sang istri, mengusap air mata yang menggenang.

"Aku cuma bercanda."

Hinata malah semakin tergugu, memukul lemah dada Naruto. "Aku sudah melahirkan Boruto, tapi kamu masih belum percaya."

Benar. Demi apa Naruto bercanda bodoh begini? Lihat di crib, Boruto adalah dirinya yang lain, persis tanpa dikurangi. Kalau tidak cinta, mana mau istrinya melahirkan bayi mereka. Hinata masih perih bersalin, tentu sakit hati karena suaminya menyuruh kembali pada mantan. Naruto bodoh.

"Iya. Aku yang bodoh." Naruto mengusap-usap bahu Hinata. "Maaf. Jangan pergi. Aku nggak bisa."

"Jangan diulangi bercanda tadi."

Mereka berdekapan lama, terasa nyaman dan benar. Hinata bernafas di leher Naruto, tenang oleh kehangatan yang menyelimuti. Mereka bersatu bagai magnet dan logam, meski butuh waktu lama. Harus dimiliki orang lain dulu, bersabar, tersakiti dan diragukan semua orang. Kini kehadiran satu sama lain telah jadi pemacu bagi detak jantung. Naruto melukis Hinata, sementara perempuan itu memberikan yang paling berharga, hatinya.

Hinata hampir tidur kala mendengar teriakan Hanabi.

"Astaga. Mataku!"

**END**


End file.
